


Vampire Domestics

by WandersUnderStarlight



Series: What Makes A Monster [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight
Summary: Just a normal evening at Inferno and Red Alert's.





	Vampire Domestics

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Nanowrimo is being used for An Offer He Can't Refuse, but this little snippet asked to be written too. :)

Inferno smiled as the red turbo-rat scampered up onto the arm of the chair he was seated in and pawed at him politely. This one was Red’s favorite (though he’d deny it) and its appearance meant one thing. The big red mech glanced out the window to confirm that the dark-cycle had begun.

“I’ll be right there, Red.” Inferno said softly giving the turbo-rat a gentle stroke between the audials.

The turbo-rat’s filament whiskers twitched in acknowledgement and it scampered back down to the floor and across the hall. Inferno got up and followed it to the vampire’s specially reinforced and light-blocked room. Inferno opened the door, letting the turbo-rat go in first. Then it scuttled to a hidey-hole on one of the walls as Inferno closed the door behind him.

In front of him was Red Alert’s “berth”. It was an airtight metal box with an electronic lock on the outside. Every light-cycle Red changed the code and locked himself in. And every dark-cycle... The turbo-rat ran back up to him with a flimsie between its dente. Inferno took it delicately and the turbo-rat disappeared back into the wall. He input the code into the lock on the box. It opened with a hydraulic hiss. The lid split open down the middle and then folded down into the sides until the box looked like a normal berth.

“Hey, Red.” Inferno said warmly. “Recharge well?”

“Inferno.” Pale optics flickered to the fuel lines running down his neck. He whispered, like it was something shameful, “I’m hungry.”

Inferno gave him an encouraging, non judgemental smile. “I know. Let’s get you fed, yeah?” Fearlessly, he helped Red Alert sit up even though the vampire flinched away from him. He knew not to take it personally. 

Once Red was upright, Inferno put his unarmored wrist in front of Red Alert’s face. The vampire froze, venting hard, glossa licking his lip plates.

“It’s okay, Red. I trust you.” A repeated mantra.

“You shouldn’t.” A routine response.

And that’s where Red Alert’s paranoia actually stemmed from. He didn’t trust himself. But he couldn’t fight his frame’s needs. Especially when what he needed had been freely offered.

Red Alert took Inferno’s proffered arm and gently slid his fangs into the larger mech’s wrist. He kept his optics locked on Inferno’s even when they deepened sleepily with pleasure. Swallow after swallow he refused to look away, just in case… Just in case.

Inferno let the vertigo of sudden fuel depletion wash over him. It mixed with the pleasurable sensations flowing through his lines; an effect of the chemicals released by Red Alert’s fangs when he bit down. He watched the fuel indicator on his HUD drop until it reached 60%, then he gently put his other servo on Red Alert’s helm, letting him know to stop. Red got upset when Inferno let him take any more than that.

Red released the line he’d been sucking on from his fangs and meticulously licked the puncture wounds until the healing properties in his oral lubricants had closed them completely. Mostly full, and flushed warm from the fresh mech-blood, Red’s vampiric instincts were urging him to _reward_ his willing meal, to encourage future feedings. Normally, he would suppress them and they would get on with their evening. Sometimes cuddling on the couch while Red looked through his turbo-rat’s optics, watching over the city; sometimes going out to The Beat, keeping in contact with the others that were ostensibly his friends.

But sometimes Red let the instincts reign. He didn’t know how else to show Inferno his appreciation. His trust. His love.

He let his frame move sinuously, sliding his servos up Inferno’s chestplates as he stood up on the berth. It gave him just enough height to stand optic to optic with his conjunx. “I’ve been neglecting you, dear one, haven’t I?”

Inferno chuckled fondly. “No more than usual, darling.” He gasped softly when Red leaned forward to nip his bottom lip plate. Then the vampire didn’t give him another chance to vent before sealing their lip plates together in a kiss. Claws delved under plating to tweak wires and hidden hot spots.

Red pulled and coaxed until he was laying on his berth again with Inferno’s bigger frame looming over him; covering and protecting him from the world. His chest plates parted; the cold, unnaturally pale light of his spark bathed the shrinking space between them. Inferno hesitated.

“Let me, Inferno.” Red Alert begged. “Let me!”

Inferno relented. Chest plates parted with something like guilt on his faceplates. His conjunx’s beautiful gold spark was revealed to him. Red rewarded him with another kiss as he brought their sparks together.

The _hot/alive/holy_ fire of Inferno’s spark was more pain than pleasure, but Red Alert relished it as it burned and subsumed his immortal essence. For every moment he endured, he was adding vorns onto Inferno’s life. And he would do it again and again, if it meant keeping his lover with him.

Overload neared for his mortal conjunx. Inferno never felt the pain of their merges, only the pleasure. Red Alert would follow Inferno over the edge, like he always did.

Like he always would.


End file.
